Zalika T'Challa
''Zalika was born in Wakanda, Africa to King and Queen T'Challa. Her mother had left the United States after discovering her pregnancy, happy to be with her husband. Zalika was a bit of a handful, being quite the melodramatic child. Her parents were sure that she wasn't a mutant, thinking that her strange eyes were simply because of her bloodline - And they weren't wrong. Until that one fateful day. It was a well known fact that the little princess had an obsession with panthers. When Zalika was five years old, a twelve year old girl that she had never seen before was playing near the edge of the jungle, catching Zalika's attention. She approached the girl and questioned who she was and what tribe she was from. The girl's name was Ababuo and she had wild yellow eyes that gave Zee the willies - She claimed that she wasn't from any tribe and instead, she was abandoned at birth and raised by panthers with the help of Bast, the Panther Goddess worshiped by the Wakandans. Zalika almost had a heart attack and demanded that she be taken to see these panthers, hoping to play with them. The girl said "Oh, but of course my princess." and led her away into the jungle. Deeper and deeper they went, far away from the village. By the time Zalika grew impatient, she found herself suddenly unconscious. When she woke several hours later, she found herself strapped to a stone altar, surrounded by a group of figures wearing lion pelts. There was a man with dark skin and the same wild yellow eyes as Ababuo - His name was M'Leeu and he was the leader of the Lion Cult. He had in mind to spill Zee's precious blood for Sekhmet - The Lion Goddess. Worship of the savage deity was outlawed by her great-grandfather ages ago when he took the throne as a young man due to their support of human sacrifices. When the man announced his intentions, he stepped aside and made way for a lioness bigger than Zalika had ever seen. It was Sekhmet. Sekhmet told the girl that she was going to eat her heart and drink her blood to acquire the power of the Ashake and Oshtur, therefore growing more powerful than Bast. She was enraged that Bast had stolen her followers and would seek her revenge. Then, the ceremony began. All throughout the chanting and swaying, Zalika began to squirm, kick, scream, thrash, and cry out for help. Finally. She just got pissed. Her cries for help became cries of rage as she strained against her holdings. If she were anywhere as her mother and father, she would have escaped before even getting knocked out! She was weak. What a disappointment she was! She couldn't die now. She had to redeem her family's honor and redeem her own honor in the eyes of Bast. But how? She didn't notice the dark clouds that had rapidly begun forming above the jungle and seemed oblivious to the lightning rolling down her body as more lightning shot down from the sky as she cried out with closed eyes. Soon, she realized that it was raining and she was still alive. She looked over to see the group of people laying in the dirt with charred flesh and and pelts. Sekhmet was enraged at the girl's actions, wounded by a bolt of lightning. She staggered towards the girl, intent on eating her right then and there, saying that the ritual had went on just well enough. Zalika was drained of energy and simply passed out right there. '' '' When she woke, she was being tended to by doctors who were trying to convince her parents that it was Bast that had appeared and saved her. But her parents had seen the scene of the crime and had witnessed the drastic weather change from afar. They knew exactly what it was. Ororo had promised that she would return to Xavier if she had a mutant child. Her husband was sad to see them go so early on, but he knew that they wouldn't be gone forever and he could always see them whenever he wanted to. Zalika was then whisked away on a Stark jet with her mother, headed to New York. When she arrived at Xavier's she seemed to be very overdramatic, though in a rather charismatic and endearing sort of way. It wasn't until her spiked anger over a friend being teased did she realize how dangerous her emotions were after damaging the Estate with a horrific storm - She didn't realize it because she was in the gym working out her anger though hitting stuff. She was nine years old when that happened - Afterwards, she began to slowly no longer show many emotions and over the years, she seemed to not even feel anything anymore. She began to focus more on training and her studies. She eventually graduated at seventeen and departed to Wakanda to spend more time with her father. She thought for some time about vying for position of Black Panther, but she knew her heart belonged at Xavier's where she could best help the mutants of the world. She eventually returned to the states in 2010 after studying at the University of Pretoria, majoring in Atmospheric Sciences and minoring in Biology. When she returned, she assumed the position of Co-Commander of the X-Men as well as teaching Biology. Her mother was depowered during M-Day and Cataleia has been using her knowledge of genetics with Zalika's knowledge of Biology and Chemistry to see if they can be brought back. Though, for now - Her mother resides in Wakanda with her father. '' Category:Characters